sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE
Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE (SY-RiDE meaning Summon the Young Heroine, Road to Dragon's Earth) is the spin-off of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. It was based on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, but added with Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS due to Link Summon introduction. It is written by Zekons. Plot This story begins in the alternate reality where Four Dimensions does not exist and either the conflict of Lancers and invasions never happened. The orphan girl named Yuzu Boyle who was raised by the dragons who wanting to become the Queen of Duelists. She attends to go the Duel Academy to become a Duelist, joined with her friends; Shuroi and Ichigo. However, the mysterious phenomenal beings attacks the students called Pendulum Personas, led by an dark version of Yuzu Boyle. She used the Pendulum Personas to turn every person into Persona Duelists before an young heroine have to challenge the mysterious forces with the help of his friends and rivals. Characters Protagonists *Yuzu Boyle - An orphan girl who was raised by the dragons when her mother died and her father was disappeared. Her Deck is Dragocian who speciality is all five Summoning method: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and newly obtained Link Summon and signature ace is Dragocian-Eyes Lady and Dark Magician Girl S. *Shuroi Otonashi - He is intelligent and timid boy who enter the Uria Dorm after loss against Sergeant G, but quickly become friends. His Deck is Insectlve who speciality is Synchro Summon and signature ace is Insectlve Monarch Queen. *Ichigo Isagi - The one of the bandit that he was taken to the Duel Academy and forced to do study how to become a Duelist. Ichigo became Yuzu's friends after realizing his Dueling is for fun. His Deck is Beasthunt who speciality is Fusion Summon and signature ace is Beastmaster Tropicalady. *Fiona Truesdale - Yuzu's main rival who summon the four monster method monsters: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum. Allies *Sergeant G - An soul with the red armor and babbling teacher of Duel Academy students who died in prior of the event of SY-RiDE. His signature ace is the strongest monster, Hyper Mechanibeast Orochimander. *Fernix Ikami - *Zane Misawa - *Crystal Kassler - *Professor Burnan - The professor teacher where he was assigned by G who preparing to go to Spring Cup Tournament. *Dr. Hebeiteki - An female doctor who take an nursery for the students. Other allies *Undread Priminal Nemesis - Antagonists Fallen Gimure *Yuzu Black - The main antagonist in SY-RiDE Persona arc and appears to be the alternate future/corrupted version of Yuzu Boyle that the Fell Draconis Gimure entering Yuzu's body as a main vessel. Her Deck is Fell Dragocian and signature ace is Dragocian-Eyes Black Lady. *Generals of Fallen Gimure **Dextra Michael - Yuzu Black's righthand woman and secondary antagonist. Her Deck is High Nectar and signature ace is Fallen Nectar Dyana. **Wisez - The woman that serves Yuzu Black's generals. Her Deck is Viralady and signature ace is Desanctuary LIGHT. **Drazi - The girl that serves Yuzu Black's generals. Her Deck is Fluffur and signature ace is Fluffur Fusion Chimeris. **Helacle - The beetle-like woman that serves Dextra's bodyguard. Her Deck is Beetluris and signature ace is the dual summon-colored Duna Mother Beetluris, the hybrid of Fusion and Accel Synchro monster. *Soldiers of Fallen Gimure **Night-mare Chapters These chapters were written in Fanfiction. SY-RiDE Persona Arc #The Dragon's Girl's Journey #Bandit or Dragon, Yuzu vs Ichigo #Undread's Trap #Behold Dark Magician Girl S #History of Pendulum Persona #The Four Summon Rival #Hi-Jinks Professor #Deadly Card Destruction #Dawnless #The Evil Persona Openings and Endings Openings *Duel gate - Opening Theme of Taimanin Kurenai. Endings *Future Fighter - Ending Theme of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Trivia *There are several similarites to the previous series (excluding ARC-V). **Yu-Gi-Oh!: ***Gimure's host: Yuzu Black was similar to Yami Bakura/Bandit King Bakura who are both became the perfect vessel for the true antagonists (Zorc and Gimure). **GX: ***Yuzu's personality was similar to Jaden, but she gets angry when her friends get hurted or something worse. **5D's: ***Pendulum Personas' roles are similar to Duel Dragons from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Both of them can corrupt any Duelists before being purified by the another Pendulum Personas. However, Pendulum Persona are have different Types while Duel Dragons are the same Type being Dragon. **ZEXAL: ***Fallen Gimure group's species are alien similar to Barians. *Pendulum Persona are similar to Persona from Persona series. * Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE are part of the alternate history of Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline, thus ARC-V and VRAINS are rebooted and combined into one series. Category:Fanfic